


Тактика запугивания

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Дофламинго странно себя ведет, и Ло решает, что тот пытается его запугать.Действие происходит во время таймскипа, когда Ло уже обосновался на Панк Хазард.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Тактика запугивания

**Author's Note:**

> Знаете что? На Панк Хазард (на его половине) снег, а снег - это зима. А зима - это Новый год. Так что это новогодний спешл! И вы меня не сможете переубедить!
> 
> На самом деле я планировала написать кое-что более праздничное, однако это откладывается. Возможно, я успею к Рождеству (хотя логичнее было бы выложить эту идею к католическому Рождеству), что тоже будет весьма атмосферно. А, возможно, не успею. Я панк, и я могу выложить рождественский спешл хоть в середине мая.
> 
> Если вы переживали, то скажу, что я отлично защитила свои курсовые работы, сдала все зачеты и сохранила свои 600 рублей повышенной стипендии. Они, конечно, столько сил и нервов не стоили, но всё же красный диплом наноинженерии - это красиво звучит. Да, я хвастаюсь, потому что я молодец!
> 
> В этом году я выложила почти 48 новых фанфиков (парочку из них я дописывала с 2019), и идей на будущее у меня не меньше! В планах как уже есть много работ, некоторые, вроде той же рождественской истории уже пишутся. Постараюсь радовать Вас в грядущем году своими новыми несомненно крутыми фанфиками!
> 
> Но всё равно: с наступающим (или уже наступившим) новым 2021-ым годом!

Сначала план с проживанием на Панк Хазард казался идеальным, чтобы начать разрушение империи Дофламинго, но сейчас Ло уже сомневался в своём решении, а это случалось далеко не часто. Просто он не учел один ранее скрытый для него фактор: за годы «разлуки» Джокер приобрел прискорбную привычку лично проверять ход дел на подконтрольном объекте. Скорее всего, место производства ключевого компонента для выращивания плодов «SMAIL» было настолько важно, что он счел нужным постоянно быть в курсе дел на производстве, поэтому и прилетал со своей обожаемой Дресс Роуз чуть ли не каждый день – это было вполне оправданной, хотя совсем не свойственной прежнему Доффи паранойей. Трафальгар мог это понять и, скрипя зубами, мирился с постоянным присутствием заклятого врага поблизости, однако его напрягла реакция Цезаря: тот шугался, ходил на цыпочках, отрывался на своих калеках-подчиненных, будто совсем не привык к частым визитам своего босса, из чего стоило сделать вывод – Доффи стал часто появляться на объекте из-за Ло. Не доверял – разумно и очень невыгодно для планов Ло.

На самом деле парень был немного шокирован, когда впервые наткнулся на Джокера в стенах лаборатории, потому что не ожидал этой встречи и… Дофламинго изменился за эти годы: сменил деловой костюм на какую-то пляжную одежду, подстригся и постарел – был совсем не таким Дофламинго, которым он его запомнил четырнадцать лет назад. Хотя, без сомнения, остался тем же ублюдком: тут же навалился на него, с лживой участливостью расспрашивая о делах и самочувствии, да и вел себя, будто Ло всё ещё его подчинённый! И в ходе нежелательного (для Трафальгара) разговора он постоянно нависал сверху и заглядывал прямо в лицо, будто бы пытался задавить своим авторитетом и довести доктора до белого каления. И в конечном итоге парень не выдержал, и их первая за долгие годы встречи закончилась руганью, впрочем, этого чокнутого такая ситуация только позабавила.

После этого стоило только Ло узнать, что Джокер прибыл на Панк Хазард, он… нет, он не позорно прятался и избегал своего врага, просто старался не попадаться ему на глаза – всякий раз безуспешно, поскольку, похоже, Донкихот прибывал именно проследить за ним и зачем-то ещё, чего парень не мог пока что понять и нервничал. Неужели Джокер разгадал его план по уничтожению всего цеха по производству химиката? Тогда почему ещё не попытался убить его?

Затем Ло осознал: Дофламинго пытался его запугать и, возможно, таким образом подчинить своей воле. А как ещё объяснить то, что Джокер каждый раз пытался продемонстрировать своё физическое превосходство, как бы невзначай играя мышцами (а для пущего эффекта перестал застегивать свою рубашку, обнажая ещё больше натренированных стальных мышц), давил своей угрожающей аурой и постоянно заставлял находиться поблизости – просто не отпускал от себя до самого ухода. Ло пытался на это никак не реагировать, чтобы не спровоцировать психа, но всё же иногда огрызался, когда тот перегибал палку, и даже скидывал его огромные загребущие лапы со своих плеч, когда те на них оказывались. Таким образом – Ло надеялся – Дофламинго поймёт, что его ужимки на нём не работают, и прекратит это глупое представление. Но всё опять пошло не по плану.

Вскоре Доффи и правда понял, что его тактика не дает должного результата, и решил перейти к более серьёзному шагу – он вынудил Ло каждый день обедать с ним. К сожалению, Трафальгар не мог отказаться от предложения Джокера, потому что он тут оставался настоящим хозяином лаборатории и мог выгнать Ло вместе со всеми его планами прочь, так что молодой человек стоически переносил ежедневную психологическую пытку обеда с Дофламинго наедине. Почему-то он выбрал весьма странную линию поведения, рассказывая за обедом о том, как у него замечательно идут дела в его королевстве, как его там все любят и обожают, как поживает Семья и подобную чушь, которую Ло всё равно внимательно слушал, надеясь выцепить для себя крохи полезной информации (но в голове оседали имена очередных женихов простоволосой Детки Пять или жалобы на приставучего Треббола). Однако за это приходилось платить ощущением пристального взгляда на коже, от которого кусок в горло не лез. Сложно было сидеть напротив этого гиганта и смотреть на то, как он ловко разламывал панцирь лобстера и ел сочное мясо, поэтому Ло зачастую отводил взгляд. Всё же это было сложнее терпеть, особенно с учетом того, что мужчина не оставил прежние приёмы, постоянно наседая на парня, а потом выработал новые, например, совсем не случайно проводил носком своего ботинка по голени парня, и тогда он не стерпел и возмутился. Это уже совсем слишком – ноги об него вытирать! Доффи только рассмеялся. Опять.

В какой-то момент Ло осознал, что Джокера становится слишком много в его жизни: когда его нет поблизости, он думал о своей мести ему, когда он появлялся, Ло думал о том, где бы спрятаться от него, когда он находил его, Ло думал, какой же он прилипчивый и настырный. И с этим нужно было что-то делать, в идеале – свести к минимуму встречи с врагом. Поэтому на следующем обеде Ло, когда Доффи потянулся, разминая и в очередной раз демонстрируя свои мышцы, сказал:

– Прекрати это шоу, я тебя не боюсь, – и демонстративно стащил прямо из тарелки Дофламинго кусочек лобстера, поддев его вилкой, и съел. Это был совершенно наглый жест, который был просто обязан убедить Джокера в неустрашимости оппонента сильнее всяких слов, ведь никто в здравом уме не будет воровать что-то прямо на глазах того, к кому испытывает чувство страха. И, если это не убедит мужчину в непродуктивности его тактики, то Ло не знал, что и предпринять.

Однако Дофламинго только очень странно улыбнулся и, совсем сбивая с толка Трафальгара, сказал:

– Конечно, ты же теперь совсем большой мальчик, – было похоже на издёвку, но Ло сделал вид, что не заметил этого. И правда, Дофламинго прекратил свои странные выкрутасы, заметно расслабился, хотя и не прекратил из-под очков следить за действиями парня, тем не менее Ло воспринял это как свою небольшую победу и даже позволил себе немного усмехнуться.

А затем… ему пришлось пересмотреть все свои выводы по поводу действий Дофламинго, потому что этот псих после обеда зажал его в коридоре, поднял на руки, придавил спиной с холодной бетонной стене и очень долго целовал с языком и весьма характерным упорством.

**Author's Note:**

> Ух, идея была в том, что Ло настолько зациклен на идее вражды с Дофламинго, что когда Доффи начал к нему подкатывать, то принял это за попытку запугать. Дофламинго же, в свою очередь воспринял поведение Ло как ответные заигрывания, а слова Ло – как намек на переход к более активным действиям. В общем, они не поняли друг друга, а что было дальше, я оставляю на вашу фантазию)
> 
> Ещё раз с наступающим)


End file.
